Babylon
Babylon is a terrestrial planet located in the Omega Tauri System of the Terminus. At 1.3 times the size of Earth, Babylon has a force of gravity much higher than that of Earth. It seems likely that Babylon was covered with large oceans a few million years ago, just like Earth. But because of important climatic changes, most of the oceans evaporated and much of the ocean water became part of the atmosphere of the planet. The continents are now mountain chains and plateaus, while the evaporated ocean floors have become a large, open plain of deserts and savannah. Thus, most of the creatures who now inhabit Babylon are descendants of land-dwelling animals. The dense atmosphere is full of poisonous clouds and meteorologic activity and the plains sometimes resemble "weather oceans". Most of the water is found in the atmosphere, but there are also millions of tons of frozen water in the regions of the poles, and enormous lakes and rivers where the 'pocket-forests' reside. The continental plates are still moving, and the areas where they collide are full of earthquakes and volcanic activity, phenomena that remain mostly unseen on Earth since there they occur under the surface of the oceans. Babylon itself is a rich planet that has massive Element Zero deposits on every continent covering hundreds of miles. History Babylon was discovered by Terminus explorers in 2189 but because of the Council's stance on the Terminus Systems, non of the major governing bodies colonized. Other independent bodies attempted to colonize but were ill-equipped for the process. Babylon was thought to be a lost cause until Binary Helix became involved. Their first probes found thousands of tons of Element Zero which instilled enough interest in the colony to begin an independent colony. The equipment they had was fine but the Humans that were to operate this equipment were unable to survive the hostile environment of Babylon. To overcome this problem, Binary Helix began a project to create super-humans, however, the Systems Alliance would not fund it as the genetic manipulation required to allow Humans to survive on Babylon was considered illegal. Binary Helix would have to look somewhere else for the funding, Cerberus. They were able to convince the Illusive Man that the project was in the best interest of Humanity so Cerberus provided Binary Helix wit secret funding and expert geneticists who would work alongside Binary Helix's scientists. Eventually this brought about the creation of the Babylonians. Within thirty years, the Babylonians set up Binary Helix's colony and began mining it for them but received little compensation or supplies. It wasn't long until the Babylonians decided to seek independence and threatened to quit working for Binary Helix if they didn't provide proper supplies. Binary Helix refused stating that the Babylonians were only meant to be slaves so the Babylonians cut ties with Binary Helix. The company was unable to receive support from the Cerberus because the Illusive Man decided to sever ties before the Systems Alliance discovered he helped create the colonists. Babylon later became a full-fledged colony and the homeworld of the Babylonians. Locations *''Venture City''--''Capital of Venture City'' *''Panthas Plateau''--''Location of Venture City'' *''Tharsis Valley''--''Massive grassland'' *''Despot Canyon''--''Frozen Canyon'' *''The Wasteland''--''Deserted Sea bed'' *''Sandunder''--''Farming town''